


forty-two days

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: Cross-Postings from Tumblr (Written from 2011-2013) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff and Smut, M/M, fiances, written and posted in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Forty-two days,” Harry repeats himself, “Forty-two days until it’s official.”</p><p>Louis stops his tracing to look Harry in the eye, confused.</p><p>“Until what’s official?”</p><p>Harry gives a low, content sigh, and pulls Louis in for a short, sweet kiss.</p><p>“Until it’s official that your mine until the day I die.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	forty-two days

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posting things from my onedirectionaremyfirstlove tumblr. this one was also written in 2012. Schizzar made me realize that I shouldn't be ashamed of anything I've written in the past, but I still feel a little...gah about these so. oh well.

“Hey, babe,” Louis drawls, dropping himself into his fiancé’s lap, “What’re you doing?”

Harry links his arms around Louis’ middle, leaning up to kiss him lingeringly.

“Just watching a show,” he gestures toward the television, “It’s quite boring anyway.”

“Good,” Louis replies leaning down again to slowly kiss his betrothed. The kiss is soft, but deep, and Harry brings up his hands to cup Louis’ face. The older boy gives a small whimper at the touch (Harry’s hands have always been one of his biggest weaknesses) and shifts until he’s straddling the other boy’s lap.

Their kisses are slow and tender as ever; they’ve got all day, nothing to do.  

“I love you,” Louis whispers as his lips moved away from Harry’s, preferring instead to kiss along his jaw line, which is very lightly stubbled. He drops kisses there for a little while before moving onto Harry’s neck, moving instantly to where, after two years, he knows the boy’s soft spot was. He pushes his tongue onto it for just a moment, earning a low, short whine from Harry, before he starts sucking, biting, nipping at the soft skin beneath his mouth. Harry gives a soft moan and a breathy “Love you too” to that, his voice low and hot and overall very, very sexual.

It’s a slow, intimate rise to the top, full of biting and kissing and slow movements and teasing that absolutely drives both boys to the brink of insanity.

“Bedroom,” Louis whispers to boyfriend, rising and walking away, not needing to look back to know Harry’s hot on his heels. Before he can even get the bedroom door open Harry’s hands are back on him, slipping beneath the dark blue t-shirt he threw on earlier that day and fingertips brush over the skin on his hips, his sides, his stomach, before gripping the edge of the shirt and pulling it over his head. Louis turns around as soon as he’s free and pulls Harry to the bed, falling backward onto it and tugging Harry down on top of him.

It’s only moments until he has them both stripped of all clothing and he’s kissing at Harry’s neck again, slowly sliding his mouth down until it’s on his chest, flicking his tongue against one of Harry’s nipples and making the younger boy give a short whimper beneath him.

“Louis,” he whines, to which Louis chuckles, continuing to plant kisses down his slightly defined stomach. He reaches Harry’s hip, and starts sucking a bruise there.

“Louis,” he begs again, and this time, Louis gives in. He brings up one hand to wrap around Harry’s rock-hard erection, and the boy seems to nearly lose his breath at the action, suddenly all gasps and breathlessness.

“Lou,” he says his name for the third time, breathing hard even though Louis hasn’t moved his hand at all. Louis gives another chuckle and starts stroking, moving his mouth to nip at the soft skin at Harry’s thighs.

“Oh, my god,” Harry whispers, shaking slightly (he’s always been quite sensitive). Finally, after what feels like  _hours_ to Harry, Louis moves his tongue to flick up the swollen cock in front of him before taking it fully into his mouth. Harry’s bated breaths turn into moans as Louis bobs his head. It’s only moments before Harry is whining again.

“Oh god, god,  _Lou_ is, god, Lou, please, please.”

Louis laughs, causing his throat to vibrate around the erection still engulfed by his mouth, and Harry just whines further.

“Louis!  _God_ , oh my  _god_.”

“No need to call me god,” Louis says, pulling off, and Harry sends him a lust-filled glare at the lame joke.

“Just—please, Lou.”

Louis laughs again, slowly kissing his way back up to Harry’s mouth, kissing him passionately as he positions his fiancé’s cock at his entrance, sitting down and capturing the resulting gasp from Harry is his own mouth.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck,” Harry whimpers as Louis starts moving, pushing himself up slightly before dropping back down. It isn’t long before Harry’s snapping his hips up to meet Louis’, and thrusts are longer and deeper and breathing is stilted and gasping. There’s not much vocalization, and for a while all that is heard is the slap of hot skin on hot skin and affected breathing, until—

“Lou, Lou, oh fuck, Louis,” Harry says, and Louis can feel him almost violently shaking beneath him, and knows he’s close. He automatically tightens around him, and with one, two, three more thrusts and a long, deep,  _sexy_ moan Harry’s gone, coming in long, hot spurts deep inside Louis, who comes very soon after, the feeling of it all too much for him. He picks himself up off of Harry after a long moment and plops instead down next to him, both breathing hard and fast, hearts beating quickly.

He leans up on one elbow, his breath regulating itself, and stares down at perfection next to him, dragging a finger to trace patterns along Harry’s chest.

“How much longer until I get to marry this perfection?” he whispers, not sure if it’s to himself or to Harry or to the world in general. Harry answers him anyway.

“Just over a month,” he returns, “Forty-two more days.”

“Forty-two days.” Louis sighs, wishing the day were closer.

“Forty-two days,” Harry repeats himself, “Forty-two days until it’s official.”

Louis stops his tracing to look Harry in the eye, confused.

“Until what’s official?”

Harry gives a low, content sigh, and pulls Louis in for a short, sweet kiss.

“Until it’s official that your  _mine_ until the day I die.”

And Louis smiles at his boyfriend; his fiancé; his best friend; the love of his life as he settles into the crook of shoulder, the perfect fit, as if they were made for each other.

“I’ll be yours long after that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/) or [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
